bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 Episode 3
Third episode of Series 2. Synopsis Jack reinstates Grantly, making it clear that he has no desire to be part of Aspinall's plans. At the same time Davina is shocked to find that Brett is still at school, as they had previously has a brief fling and she thought he was older. Andrew and Lorna, who now has her own flat and seems more secure,start dating but the hate campaign against Mika ends up with her attempting suicide before a contrite Leigh-Ann reconciles with her. Chlo sneaks out to have sex with Donte,but is followed by Seddon. Plot Lorna is still living with Tom, Izzie, Mika and Chlo, much to Tom's dismay. However, she is flat searching and promises that she will only be staying for one more night. A hate website has been made by Leigh-Ann Galloway about Mika, who attempts to hide it from her mother and Tom, but Izzie is soon suspicious of what is going on. Jack is back as Headteacher and has fixed his relationship with deputy, Andrew Treneman. Chlo goes to meet Donte before school where it is revealed that Donte has been left home alone for a few days and has been given £400 by his father, Clarence, to look after himself. He immediately uses some of it to buy Chlo a new dress and persuades Chlo to stay at his for the night by telling her Mum that she is staying at Holly Tattersall's. There is a confrontation in the playground between Mika and Leigh-Ann and Brett Aspinall tries to intervene, despite not knowing what was going on. Jack Rimmer has a meeting with Roger Aspinall and tells him that he is going to reinstate Grantly Budgen, Roger does not agree with this decision. Brett is caught correcting grammar mistakes on the school notice board, causing him being called into Mr. Rimmer's office for "graffitti". Brett discovers that ex-lover, Davina Shackleton, is working at Waterloo Road as a secretary. Steph Haydock discovers the hate website and posts an anonymous comment asking to meet with the creator. Grantly returns to the staffroom, much to the delight of the other teachers. Andrew attempts to make amends with Grantly. Steph meets with Leigh-Ann and Celine and Leigh-Ann tells Steph that it is in fact Mika who is the bully, not her because Mika wanted a threesome and Leigh-Ann declined, which is a lie. Steph takes the matter to Kim Campbell, head of pastoral care, who tells Izzie. Steph asks Mika if what Leigh-Ann is saying is true, losing Mika's trust. Davina agrees to meet with Brett to talk things over. Brett is, also, called into Jack Rimmer's office yet again about Mika and Leigh-Ann. Mika lashes out at Leigh-Ann because she lies about the situation. Izzie confronts Mika about the fight and the bullying but Izzie doesn't believe Mika. Brett confronts Leigh-Ann about spiking Mika's drink and Leigh-Ann explains that she did it because she is jealous of Mika. Tom asks Brett for answers and Brett says he does not want to get involved but that Leigh-Ann was lying. Jack Rimmer excludes Leigh-Ann Galloway for bullying and tells her she is lucky the police aren't involved. Tom tells Izzie that Mika was actually telling the truth and Izzie feels really bad and starts to cry. Lorna goes to a doctor's appointment and is prescribed anti-depressants and is sent for tests after some concerning symptoms. Leigh-Ann shows up at Mika's house and threatens to post a naked picture of Mika on the hate website because Leigh-Ann hates Mika's mum and is jealous. Donte and Chlo go out to a restaurant for dinner only to find their waiter is ex-pupil, Lewis Seddon. Mika is alone and tries to kill herself by swallowing a huge amount of pills, luckily Tom and Izzie stop her when they ring her phone and discover she is upstairs. Tom kicks the door down and make her spit out all the pills. Mika finds out that Leigh-Ann didn't go ahead with uploading the picture after all and that the bullying is over. Brett and Davina meet up and rekindle their romance. Davina is still involved with Jack Rimmer behind Brett's back. Davina later tells Brett that she isn't interested anymore as he is only 17. Roger Aspinall raids Brett's room and throws away all his alcohol after finding out what happened with Mika and Leigh-Ann. This results in yet another argument between Roger and Brett. Lorna and Andrew go out for dinner and, also, discover that their waiter is Lewis Seddon, much to Andrew's dismay. Lorna starts a romance with Andrew. Donte and Chlo go back to Donte's house with the intention of having sex for the first time. They are interrupted by what they think is Clarence Charles returning home early but turns out to be Lewis Seddon demanding his tip. Seddon and his friend, Helmsley, barge into Donte's house and get drunk and there's nothing Chlo or Donte can do about it. Main cast Staff *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell Students *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Holly Matthews as Leigh Ann Galloway *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Daisy Wignall as Holly Tattersall *Zeriozha Annika (credited as Zeriozha Burt-Skeete) as Celine Dixon (First appearance) Others *Nick Sidi as Roger Aspinall *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Mikey North as Helmsley Category:Episode Category:Series 2 Episode